Talk:Android
References needed I am not sure the second and third paragraphs in the first part of this entry are canon. But I am not sure they aren't, either, so I'm leaving them alone, and writing this note in the hope that someone more knowledgable than I will see it and examine the entry. Balok 03:48, 22 Aug 2004 (CEST) :Agreed. This needs some serious references added, as well as mention of the androids from planet Mudd. --Gvsualan 21:57, 28 Dec 2004 (CET) ::Much later, I removed the paragraphs as I'm pretty sure they were just made up, and they actually contradict canon: ::Androids began replacing other forms of robots in the late 22nd century when it became clear that a more lifelike appearance was needed for successful interactions with Humans. The biggest challenge that androids continually had was their inability to fit seamlessly into society. ::''Androids were generally used for tasks that humanoids found either dangerous or tedious such as trash collection or cleaning up hazardous materials. Androids were generally many times stronger than the people who built them and therefore are much better able to survive in poor environmental conditions. This ability made them both very useful to their creators but also made them more likely to be destroyed, an issue that Federation ethicists debated for some time. ::–Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Data? Should Data be mentioned on here (as a secondary header)? We might be able to summarize his life as an android. --Galaxy001 00:49, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :Considering the fact that Data, Lore and B4 are some of the most significant androids in the universe, there should probably be some mention. docdude316 01:10, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :: They have their own page "Soong-type", information there really doesnt need to be duplicated here. --Alan del Beccio 01:13, 31 January 2006 (UTC) References missing This article could use some references to — Morder 08:49, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Sargon-type android: merge This looks like a case of creating an article just to have another article... ;) In fact, only the introductory sentence really talks about the topic ("Sargon-type androids"), while the rest is just a short summary of events in the episode. This might better be located at Android (the only incoming link, BTW), which already contains paragraphs of similar length for other "Alien Androids". -- Cid Highwind 16:31, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree.......this would be worth having as a seperate article if we had more technical information about it to differentiate it from the plain term android, but we don't have that.--31dot 17:08, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Difference from soong-type Should a note not also be included how these androids differ from Data, Lor, etc. I see two differences; 1 is that the Soong-type are the only ones to be made by a Human and 2, the most important, is that Data and his brother were the only truly sentient androids. The others seen in TOS were only able to work and grow within the confines of their programming rather than grow beyond and better themselves it like Data constantly tried to do. Mudd's androids for example were unable to cope with the illogical behaviour of the enterprise crew because they had not been programmed with the knowledge of pretending and whimsy and The Old One's also had trouble breaking their programming and were unable to cope with the development of emotions and working outside logic. Whereas Data was capable of perforing illogical actions, analysing situations, forming theories in the absence or facts and even imagining; to a certain limited degree. Data is certainly different from any other android seen in the star trek universe.--A Pickering 16:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Gynoid *Technically, the term "android" refers to a robot specifically designed to resemble a humanoid male; "gynoid" is the more accurate term for such a machine designed to resemble a humanoid female. In practice, however, "android" is commonly used to refer to self-aware robots of both genders. Removed the above, as I'm fairly sure the term gynoid was not used in canon, thus we do not need to differentiate it from android.--31dot 22:43, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Android copy vs android body I've been noticing that pages like Ruth, Stella Mudd and Finnegan are labeled with the categories "Humans" and "Androids", yet the human and the android are two distinct entities. I think that any android that is a duplicate of someone's form without housing their consciousness (in other words, not like Juliana Tainer) should have its own page. You can say, for instance, on Finnegan's page, that the shore leave planet created a duplicate of him, but the Finnegan (robot) page would go into detail about what the android did. --LauraCC (talk) 19:54, March 17, 2016 (UTC) For precedent, we already have James T. Kirk (android). --LauraCC (talk) 20:00, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Although it duplicated Kirk's mind, it didn't take it from him and leave him with nothing. --LauraCC (talk) 17:59, March 18, 2016 (UTC)